Two Roads
by TheFredtoherGeorge
Summary: The summer after sixth year is about to begin and Scorpius has to make a choice between what he wants and what is expected of him. Quickie one-shot inspired by comments in the TL forum. No relation to "What is Meant to Be" or any of my other stories.


_A/N: Just a quick little scene I wrote in about an hour after being inspired by a comment in the Teachers' Lounge. Thanks for the (unintentional) prompt chelseyb!_

"You should come with me."

The words hit Scorpius like a bucket of cold water, a shock to his system that raced down his spine and made his toes curl. The woman across from him seemed oblivious to his reaction, continuing to describe her summer plans in her typical serene manner.

"Seriously, it's going to be so amazing," she sighed, her soft voice flowing musically over the tinkling of her many beaded necklaces as she shifted in her seat. "Luna won't mind at all, it's totally cool. We're going to be living completely off the land, so you don't need to bring a lot of stuff. A few changes of clothes, maybe, but you've already got those, right? You can share my tent."

Rose bit her lip, revealing for the first time that she was remotely aware of what she was suggesting. Her wild ginger hair was mostly unchecked, held back from her face with a multi-colored scarf that Scorpius suspected she had dyed herself. Her sandaled feet were tucked into the seat beside her and her silky, flowing skirt pooled around her like so much melted wax.

Scorpius had been mesmerized by Rose Weasley from the first time he saw her. He'd observed her from afar at first, afraid of being rejected if he tried to get too close. She had ultimately approached him, attempting to recruit him for one of the many events she organized throughout the year, promoting everything from house-elf rights to environmental awareness. They had quickly become friends, a fact that, as of yet, Scorpius had neglected to make his father aware of.

"Can't you just picture it, Scor?" Rose continued, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Sleeping under the stars every night, waking up at dawn with birdsong all around us? We'll be gathering our own food, eating fruit right off the vine, the way it was meant to be eaten." She closed her eyes at this point, a look of ecstasy crossing her features as she presumably imagined the taste of berries on her tongue. Scorpius was imagining something rather different.

"Sounds incredible," he murmured.

When the train pulled into King's Cross, however, he had still not committed to accepting Rose's invitation. He desperately wanted to, and not only because of the growing possibility that a month in the wilderness with Rose could be the catalyst for them to move beyond platonic friendship. He was sincerely intrigued by the idea of living outdoors. It was so far outside of his normal range of experience and Scorpius had come to love the thrill of new adventures. Holding him back, however, was a keen awareness of how his parents would react. Spontaneously running off with into the woods, let alone with the daughter of his father's childhood nemeses, would be considered nothing less than total rejection of the Malfoy name. At best, he would spend the rest of the summer being interrogated and lectured. At worst, he would be disinherited.

Rose stepped off the train ahead of him, waving enthusiastically as she found her family in the crowd. Scorpius' eyes followed her as she walked, grinning as she turned back to smile at him. He scanned the crowd, locating his father in almost the opposite direction from where Rose was standing. Draco's typical haughty expression barely changed as he acknowledged his son. Swiveling his head back toward the Weasleys, Scorpius looked at Rose, her lean frame accentuated by her simple vest top, her smile genuine and hopeful. It was the moment of truth. He had to decide which direction to take.

"I'm going camping with Rose!" Scorpius shouted to his father suddenly. "I'll see you in a month!" He turned and walked quickly toward the stunning redhead before his father had time to process what he'd said. She threw her arms around him, smiling brilliantly as they apparated away.


End file.
